Unreal - Return to Na Pali
Unreal: Return to Na Pali, or RTNP, is an expansion pack to Unreal and the original release of the pack required the full version of Unreal to install and play. The game takes place after the events in Unreal and puts you back on the planet Na Pali to find another crashed spacecraft. RTNP was developed by Legend Entertainment using many of the left over art and assets from the development of Unreal, and nearly all of the levels that were cut from Unreal. RTNP was released to stores on May 31, 1999. History Return to Na Pali began development sometime in mid- or late-1998 by Legend Entertainment. Demo No demo was ever released for this expansion pack. Release Details Eventually, RTNP was packaged up with Unreal and released as Unreal Gold. Unreal Gold became part of the Totally Unreal package as well as the Unreal Anthology. Reception Overall reception to RTNP was not great. Most people complained about the bugs it had, the broken co-op play, and bad voice acting. Game Content Music In addition to reusing many tracks from Unreal, RTNP added a number of tracks. The majority of these tracks had been released prior to Unreal. ; Note : Opal was included with Unreal, but unused. The music is available for download in .mp3 format here. There is also additional related music available here. Weapons In addition to the Unreal weapons, the following weapons were included in Return to Na Pali. *Combat Assault Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Grenade Launcher Characters * Prisoner 849 *: The main character of the original Unreal missions. Prisoner 849 is rescued by the UMS Bodega Bay following the events of the final level and ordered to return to Na Pali to recover data from the crashed UMS Prometheus. Races *Skaarj *Nali *Human *Krall *Mercenary *Slith *Titan *Gasbag *Space Marine *: The UMS Space Marines are enemies only featured in RTNP. They are military personnel working for the ship that sent you back to Na Pali after the conclusion of Unreal. They are armed with either Rocket Launchers or Combat Assault Rifles and are much more intelligent than other enemies in the game. The ship that rescued you sends them to Na Pali to kill you. *Predator *: A RTNP exclusive race of enemies. Small dinosaurs-like monters that are pack hunters trying to devour the flesh of any prey around. *Spinner *: Another new RTNP monster race. Giant arachnids seeking the player's flesh by using strong bites and acid coming from their back. Gametypes In addition to the gametypes included in Unreal, Return to Na Pali also included the following gametypes. *Marine Match *:Marine match uses the same rules as a normal Unreal Bot match, except now you are fighting against a group of Marines instead of Unreal Bots. The Marines will fight as a team against any human players. *Gravity Match *:Gravity Match uses the same rules as a regular DeathMatch game, but with reduced gravity. (This may allow players to get to previously un-seen areas of the multiplayer maps.) *Cloak Match *:Cloak Match is like a game of Tag. One player is Cloaked (they are "it") and the other players must try to find and kill the cloaked player. When cloaked a player is very hard to see, can jump higher and has better air control. The more you move when cloaked the more visible you are to the other players. When one player manages to kill the cloaked player they become "it" and are then cloaked. *Terran Weapon Match *:A Terran Weapon Match uses the same rules as normal Death Match, but replaces all the weapons in the map with the new weapons featured in the Return to Na Pali Mission Pack. (CAR, Grenade Launcher and Rocket Launcher) Maps Trivia The box states Return To Na Pali as "Mission Pack 1". This hints that at one time there was going to be a second expansion to Unreal. This was possible canceled due to negative reception to RTNP. See Also *Unreal *Unreal Gold *Totally Unreal Category:Games